


Rumours

by Danilla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Fairy Tail Chapter 545
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: There was a lot of rumours in the guild about who everyone was dating. Freed just didn't approve some of those rumours.





	Rumours

There was a lot of rumours in the guild about who everyone was dating. 

The top ones were obvious. Everybody knew Gajeel and Levy had something. Juvia was finally receiving more affection from Gray, and the members of the guild could note it. Lucy and Natsu had always been target of the rumours, and it didn't change, if something increased.

But the rumours about Laxus were the funniest ones.

One day everyone was talking about how Mirajane and Laxus looked happy together. The other day nobody could stop admiring how Laxus and Cana had a great chemistry.

It was never the same girl for long. It changed weekly.

Nobody seemed bothered with the rumours, really. Except for Freed.

Freed didn't like how Laxus didn't bother with the rumours. He didn't like how every time he heard about Laxus and a girl he would get mad. He didn't like how don't matter how close they were, the rumours would never be about them.

Freed knew he shouldn't be like this, but hell! He loved Laxus since he arrived in Fairy Tail.

Laxus' girl of this week was Lisanna and honestly, Freed liked Lisanna, but it was the second time she was part of the rumours in a month.

That evening in particular, the guild seemed quieter than normal. Natsu wasn't around getting into fights with Gray and the others were starting to go to their homes. So, he could hear in good quality Mirajane and Laki talking about how Lisanna and Laxus were cute together.

That evening in particular, Freed had drank a lot.

Freed was sit in the bar with a glass of whiskey in hands. He wasn't really a fan of it, he didn't like the taste, but he felt like he needed the alcohol of it.

He didn't see when Laxus arrived near him, but felt his presence when he sat by his side. Freed felt a smile open in his face, he couldn't hide his satisfaction of having the blonde close. This time, he stopped smiling as fast as he started.

"They're talking about you and Lisanna again, you know." Freed said before he could note it.

Laxus let a small laugh leave his lips.

"Yeah, I heard those." Laxus answered picking the glass from Freed's fingers dragging to his own lips, taking a sip. "You seem a little drunk."

"Kinda." Freed said shortly, observing the movements of the other.

"Any reason for that?"

"Why not, right?" Freed asked, putting his head into his arms on the balcony. He closed his eyes just for a bit.

Freed doesn't know exactly when his conscience started to blur, but he opened his eyes fast when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm taking you home, you've had enough." 

It was unusual Freed getting drunk, but it wasn't unusual Laxus taking him home. Their houses were close, Freed's house was on the way of Laxus' to the guild.

They walked in silence. Freed tried to walk in a straight line, but sometimes he bumped on Laxus.

When they arrived, Laxus insisted Freed took a shower and dressed comfortably. Freed felt better after he did that, and when he returned, he found Laxus sat in his sofa. He sat by his side.

"You don't usually drink." Laxus stated watching Freed carefully.

"Yes... I don't." 

"Will you share with me the reason?" Laxus asked one more time and Freed laughed lightly.

"Actually, I was planning not to."

Both of them were in silence for a minute.

"You and Lisanna are cute together." Freed said in a small voice.

"Apparently a lot of people thinks that way." 

"Don't you? I mean, you spend a lot of time with her and―"

"Where are you going with all that?"

Freed hugged his knees on the sofa, getting himself smaller.

"There's a lot of rumours whenever you are close to a girl."

"So what?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"We're always close, but rumours are never about us." Freed murmured, and he was pretty sure the alcohol was still affecting his systems.

Laxus laughed softly, and that was the moment Freed realized the size of the stupidity he just made. The green haired mage put his forehead on the top of his knees hearing the blonde's laugh.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't what I meant."

"You're not a girl, Freed." Laxus said, hand on the other's arm. "Of course the rumours wouldn't be about you."

Freed knew it was probably Laxus' comfort, but it felt really close to being stabbed.

"You wanted it to be? I mean, the rumours."

Seemed like all the air were stollen from Freed's lungs and he looked up to meet Laxus' eyes.

"I..." Freed cleaned his throat, picking all the courage he thought he didn't have to formulate a sentence. "It's not my wish to be the subject of others, but... But if the others are talking about how cute and in love we look together, I would like it very much."

"So you're jealous?" Laxus asked with a grin in his face and Freed's heart stopped for a second.

"No, I... I'm sorry, it's not like you were mine or something... And..."

Freed saw how Laxus face was getting close to his until he felt lips kissing his cheek. He also felt his cheeks getting really hot.

"Actually, it's being a while I'm yours. Stop bothering with rumours, they are hardly true."

Freed felt tears in his eyes. Would it be that terrible if he cried like a baby? Yes, he supposed it would, so he cleaned his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You mean you like me?" Freed asked and Laxus nodded. "Can I kiss you?" 

Laxus gave him a laugh.

"Yes. Yes, you can."


End file.
